pencil_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve hollenshield
main Steve hollenshield is a pre-teen warrior who wishes to become a grand hero some day. His anime debut was in the journey begins (episode) And in manga the journey begins (book). He has a few people who have a crush on him like alena hazelseed and emily hollenshield. He has been the only one in the P.W.B.A to choose a pencil apposed to that every other member (not shown) thought it would be weak and useless. Steve was the only one to choose it and find it could draw things to life and unlock new powers. He is 12 years old released in the pencil warrior ultimate character guide but seen older in the anime series. He is known to have girls who like him, but he only has an eye for emily. He is the starting character in many games like pencil warrior: the game. He is also featured in movies like steve and the masked terror. He has also appeared in mostly all episodes and books. info *Name: steve hollenshield *Age: 12 *Relationships: emily hollenshield *Friends, bob takishowami, evets dleihsnelloh, alena hazelseed, etc. *Debut (anime): the journey begins *Debut (manga): the journey begins *Likes: hot dogs, music, parties, being a complete moron, etc. *Appearances: the journey begins, the Y trek (episode) *Apposed to the info above, most of the episodes and books are based on each other. relationships Steve mainly has a relationship with emily hollenshield. This is considered ReleShipping. *-hints- *The journey begins Often times steve is seen near the beginning, hearts are shown above emilys head to show affection. *the finale Steve risks his life saving emily from a steaming hot pit of fire then emily and steve gaze into each others eyes and hug to end the season. *the kidnapper After emily gets kidnapped, she falls of the crooks ship with a piece of wood falls asleep and floats away. Later steve finds emily banged up floating up from the sea. Steve starts carrying her to the base and kisses her. Later steve is worried if emily will be ok. *steve and the elemental wonders (movie) After emily gets injured by the fire island traps, steve checks on her and hugs her then trys to help her up and heals her. *(There are many other relationships, more will be listed soon). *And the movie also features the relation of steve and karen softrose, which is considered as keseshipping. *(Hints) *Steve once has a dream of him and karen on a date but before he could kiss in the dream, emily woke him up. *After karen ran crying in her room, steve came and put his hand on her shoulder. (This also happened with emily). trivia *Like most cartoons, the characters don't really get any older. *Whenever steve shows a sign of relationship, it makes evets jealous. *Steve is often seen helping his friends who seem to be injured. movies Steve has been seen in mostly every movie. *pencil warrior the movie: the dimension wars, *steve and the elemental wonders, *bob and the true journey, etc. background Information *Steve was seen as actually the only Pencil Warrior. *basically every girl in the story almost never get mad at him. appearences Mostly all books and episodes. Category:PWBA fibhters Category:PWBA fighters